Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calibrachoa procumbens cultivar Kiecabul.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Kiecabul.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Venhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Calibrachoas with numerous flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross made by the Inventor during the summer of 1999 of a proprietary Calibrachoa selection identified as KA-1796, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Calibrachoa selection identified as KA-12-1777, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Calibrachoa was selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in 1999 in Venhuizen, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Venhuizen, The Netherlands since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Kiecabul have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kiecabulxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kiecabulxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform, low-growing, cascading and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely and continuous branching habit; short internodes; dense and bushy plant growth habit.
3. Small leaves.
4. Freely flowering habit, numerous violet-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ from the female parent, the selection KA-1796, in plant growth habit and flower color as plants of the female parent are not as trailing and have lighter violet-colored flowers. Plants of the new Calibrachoa differ from the male parent, the selection KA-12-1777, primarily in flower color as plants of the male parent have darker violet-colored flowers with distinct venation.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa can be compared to plants of the Calibrachoa cultivar Carillon Blue, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Venhuizen, The Netherlands, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the cultivar Carillon Blue in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa flowered earlier than plants of the cultivar Carillon Blue.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had darker violet-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Carillon Blue.